


Pizza Night

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Flufftober, Friendship, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Magnus and Alec invite their friends over for pizza night... with a twistFlufftober Prompt: Cooking
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Pizza Night

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the gang finally shows up in this series!  
> I had a lot of fun writing this so hopefully you have fun reading it :)  
> Prompt list provided by @vex-bittys on tumblr.  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, come say hi!

“Clary!” Alec hissed, swatting at the red-head’s hand with a spoon, “Stop eating all the pepperoni!”

Clary, who had indeed been doing just that and was now slowly removing her hand from the plate -still clutching her pepperoni slice-, narrowed her eyes and spluttered indignantly in Alec’s direction, “Magnus has been doing the same for the past ten minutes and you haven’t said a word to him!”

Alec frowned. He glanced back at his boyfriend who was very pointedly focusing on kneading the dough in front of him. 

“I never saw him do that.” Alec replied, remembering each and every instance in which Magnus had been doing that, and the way he’d looked so cute doing it.

Clary sighed, exasperated, and decided that the battle wasn’t worth it. She walked back over to her station, where she was supposed to be cutting up the vegetables with Jace and Simon, and received a pat on the back and sympathetic smiles for her noble efforts.

Alec rolled his eyes.

“At this rate, we’ll be eating pepperoni-less pizzas.” He said.

“I didn’t take that many!” Clary defended herself, “Four! I took four!” 

“And you let her take the first two.” Izzy interjected, earning a glare from her brother.

“I thought I was being generous. I didn’t realize I was simply encouraging her hedonism.” 

“ _ Hedonism _ .” Jace scoffed, “You’re one to talk about  _ hedonism _ . How many vacations have you and Magnus been on in the past year alone?” 

Alec muttered something obscene under his breath and didn’t respond.

“Magnus has been very quiet during all of this.” Izzy said. She was also helping Magnus with the dough, and he shot her a look of pure betrayal that Izzy threw her head back and laughed at.

“Not gonna comment on your fiancé playing favorites with the pepperoni?” Izzy asked innocently.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Magnus said firmly, unable to hide the smirk that had started to tug at his lips, “I’ve been over here the entire time.” 

“He’s just using the pepperoni as an excuse to move closer to Alec.” Simon said, “You guys know they can’t stand to be this far apart.”

Alec and Magnus huffed -though noticeably didn’t deny the claim- as their friends laughed. 

“You’re all just jealous.” Alec said.

“Of course they are. Who wouldn’t be jealous of us?”

“ _ Stopppp _ , Stop it.” Jace groaned, “Not over our pizzas.”

“They aren’t pizza’s yet, because you’re taking forever to cut a single bell pepper!” Alec shot back.

“It’s about precision-”

“Sure.”

Jace scowled, and besides him Clary snickered. 

“Who’s idea was this anyway?” Jace asked no one in particular, “When you said ‘come over for pizza’ I did not think I’d have to  _ make them myself _ .” 

“It’s more fun this way.” Magnus insisted.

“We live in New York.” Jace said, “There are at least 10 pizza places within walking distance of this building.”

“Be quiet and cut your bell pepper, Jace.” Alec said.

“ _ Be quiet and cut your bell pepper, Jace _ .” Jace mimicked, “Of course you defend Magnus.”

“He’s my fiancé!”

“I’m your best friend!”

“Boys, boys.” Magnus chided. Alec hadn’t noticed that he’d finished with the dough and was now standing next to him. 

“Be nice.” Magnus murmured in his ear, loud enough that everyone heard him anyway.

“Not over the pizza! Clary, tell them not to flirt over the pizza!” Jace complained with an exasperated wave of his hands.

Clary shook her head, “Nuh uh. I’m not getting involved.”

Magnus beamed, “Good biscuit.”

He reached down onto the counter and picked a pepperoni slice off of Alec’s tray. Alec smiled and pecked him on the lips, flipping Jace off in the process. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
